


Tumben Manja

by Zuholymama



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuholymama/pseuds/Zuholymama
Summary: Udah lama gak ketemu gara-gara Corona, Gatya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di apartment Kang Chani.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Tumben Manja

Gatya perlahan membuka mata saat ia merasakan cahaya pagi menembus gorden kamarnya. Kelopak matanya terganggu, memaksa badannya untuk segera bangun. Fokusnya langsung tertuju ke arah jam digital di sampingnya, memeriksa sudah berapa lama dia tertidur sedari subuh tadi.

 _“Lah… Masih jam 11,”_ batinnya sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Ia pun membalikkan badan, mencari sesosok manusia yang menemaninya semalam.

Kosong.

“Chani…?” Si cewek bergumam. Tidak biasanya pacarnya itu menghilang lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Chani itu susah bangun. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membawanya pergi dari alam mimpi. Ketiadaannya memberikan rasa sedikit resah.

Namun, suara air mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi menghilangkan kekhawatiran itu dalam sekejap. 

“Chani?” Gatya memanggil namanya sedikit lebih kencang. 

“Iya?” Suara berat yang ia cintai itu menjawabnya dengan sama kerasnya. Terdengar kurang jelas, seperti sedang kumur-kumur. Tapi tetap saja ampuh membuatnya merasakan sedetik euforia.

Gatya menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai _vinyl_ yang dingin. Sensasinya saat menyentuh kedua telapaknya berhasil membuatnya bergidik, membangunkannya sedikit lebih baik. Ia berjalan menuju kursi di depan meja riasnya, mengambil celana dalam hitamnya.

Selesai mengenakan celana dalamnya, fokus Gatya tertuju ke arah dirinya di dalam pantulan. Disinari oleh cahaya matahari, terlihat jelas bekas ‘gigitan cinta’ di area tulang selangkanya. 

_“Kebiasaan banget Chani kalo ngasih cupang deket banget sama leher. Mesti gue tambel lagi kan…”_ Gatya berdecak jengkel. Kekasih mudanya itu memang agak posesif. Pernah kejadian enam bulan setelah mereka pacaran, Chani memberikan cupang yang jelas-jelas terpampang di samping lehernya. Gatya paniknya bukan main. Saat itu dia tidak membawa _concealer_ untuk menutupi bekasnya, jadi dengan terpaksa dia membeli selendang untuk lehernya.

Sampai sekarang masih menjadi cerita lucu untuk lingkaran pertemanannya.

Merasa dingin dan juga ingin menutupi bekas ‘perang’ mereka semalam, Gatya mengenakan baju _oversize_ putih milik Chani untuk menutupi badan telanjangnya. 

Hangat. Bau parfum HMNS XY kesayangan pasangannya langsung memanjakan hidungnya. 

Gatya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melihat Chani yang hanya memakai celana pendek hitam Nike sedang menyikat giginya. Otot punggungnya berkontraksi saat tangan kanannya bergerak menyikat, bersinar di bawah cahaya lampu putih yang memberikan kontras bayangan di antara sela kulitnya. 

“ _A blessed morning view_ ,” pikir Gatya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gatya memeluk punggung lebar kekasihnya dari belakang, menyenderkan pipinya di atasnya.

“ _Good morning_ , Chani.” Gatya bergumam sembari memberikan kecupan di atas punggungnya.

“ _Morning_ , Gatya,” jawab Chani santai. “Bentar yak lagi gosok gigi.”

“Iya, aku mau melukin aja.”

Tidak lama kemudian, Chani menepuk lembut lengan Gatya untuk meminta dirinya dilepas sebentar. Dengan enggan, Gatya melepas pelukannya untuk membiarkan Chani berkumur-kumur. Melihatnya membuat Gatya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Meja wastafel di kamar mandi Chani cukup lebar untuk mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan.

Selesai berkumur, Chani membasahi muka untuk membawa nyawanya kembali. Sejujurnya ia merasa kurang tidur. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua baru terlelap jam 4 subuh tadi. Setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu gara-gara _Corona_ , aktivitas di atas kasur mereka bisa dibilang cukup intens untuk memenuhi nafsu yang sudah lama mereka pendam.

Menunggu Gatya selesai menyikat giginya, Chani bersandar di wastafel sambil melipat tangannya. Mata sayunya memperhatikan pasangannya itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Penampilan Gatya yang mengenakan bajunya itu adalah sesuatu yang ia rindukan selama berbulan-bulan ini. Sekarang melihatnya di sini bersamanya, Chani senangnya bukan main. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol senyuman di bibirnya.

Selesai menyikat gigi dan membasuh muka, Gatya mengambil ikat rambut merah di samping botol sabun untuk mengikat rambut coklatnya menjadi cepolan. Kelakuan polos itu secara tidak sengaja ‘membangunkan’ Chani. 

_“Shit.”_ Si pemuda mengumpat dalam hati. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa membuang perhatiannya jauh dari leher Gatya. _It’s literally his favorite view._

“Gat.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Sini.”

Dengan gestur sesimpel menggerakkan kepalanya, Chani berhasil membawa Gatya berjalan ke depannya. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup signifikan, si gadis menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata belonya penuh dengan cinta, seperti anak anjing tanpa dosa.

Menggemaskan tiada dua, hanya milik Chani.

“Kenapa, sayang?” Gatya berbisik dengan manja. Bibirnya tersenyum genit, layaknya rubah. Anak anjing tanpa dosa? Chani salah. Dia bodoh untuk berpikir sesaat saja pacarnya yang lebih tua 2 tahun itu tidak punya kuasa atas dirinya.

_She always makes him go insane. Every time without avail._

Tanpa peringatan, Chani membawa wajah Gatya lebih dekat untuk dia cium. Ciumannya penuh dengan nafsu. Dalam, beringas, dan menyesakkan nafas. Tangan kanannya meremas bokong Gatya, menariknya maju lebih dekat ke badannya. Chani tidak ingin ada sedikit pun ruang di antara mereka. Ia ingin merasakan keberadaan cewek miliknya itu secara utuh. Lebih utuh dari semalam jika mungkin.

Gatya tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Saat Chani meremas bokongnya, seketika ia merasakan sensasi yang familier di antara selangkangannya. Chani mengajaknya bermain kasar, dia suka. Instingnya membawa kedua lengannya memeluk leher Chani, memberikan cowok itu akses untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke bawah baju yang ia kenakan. 

“Mmh…” Gatya mengerang saat ia merasakan tangan Chani meremas dadanya. Ciuman mereka mulai melemah, masing-masing berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Tapi si cowok jangkung belum mau berhenti begitu saja. Ia mengarahkan ciuman basahnya ke leher Gatya, jemarinya sibuk bermain dengan payudara ceweknya, sesekali menarik putingnya untuk membuatnya mengerang penuh gairah. Chani tau seluk beluk kelemahannya dan Gatya tau ini belum seberapa.

“ _God, I’ve missed you so much_.” Chani mengerang berat di dekat kuping Gatya, mengatakan hal yang sama untuk sekian puluh kalinya. Tangannya yang tadi nakal bermain dengan payudara Gatya kini berpindah untuk memeluk pinggulnya erat. Chani sudah kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan seberapa besar sayangnya dia ke _ex-senior_ nya itu. Yang dia tau, keberadaannya di sini setelah menjalani _LDR_ tiga bulan membuatnya lebih bahagia daripada 90 hari yang ia lewati.

“ _I know, baby. Me too…_ ” jawab Gatya, sedikit tersengal karena stimulasi yang diberikan oleh si cowok ikal itu. Tangan rampingnya mengusap kepala kekasihnya, merasakan rambut ikal coklat tua di sela-sela jemarinya, “kamu kenapa? Kok tumben bangun duluan?”

“Entahlah. Terlalu _excited_ kayaknya gara-gara ada kamu di sini.”

“Seriusan?” Gatya terkekeh. Tingkah pasangannya ini lucu, kadang acuh tak acuh, kadang bisa seperti bocah begini. “Biasanya kamu bangun bisa pas jam dua.”

“Aku ada kelas jam satu, Gat.” Sekarang giliran Chani yang terkekeh. Padahal sudah dia kasih tau semalam soal jadwal kuliahnya itu.

“Oh iya deng. Lupa _sorry_ hahaha.” 

Menanggapi ‘kelalaiannya’ itu, Chani menggigit leher Gatya, mengejutkan cewek itu karena dia tipe yang gampang geli di sana.

“Chani! _Noooo_!” Gatya tertawa lepas, membuat pacarnya puas dengan tingkah isengnya.

“Hah… _mager_ banget sumpah aku gak mau kelas.”

“Hey, jangan gitu ah. Ribet ntar kalo absen kamu kurang.”

“Gak ada yang masuk, Gat. Sumpah gak enak banget _online_ gini.”

“Iya sih… aku juga ribet. _WFH_ gak enak, udah koneksi indihome kayak tai tiap hari.” Gatya berdecak jengkel. Andaikan dia bisa ganti _provider_ , sudah ia lakukan sejak lama. Monopoli bangsat.

“ _Can’t we just fuck?_ " ajakan si cowok ikal itu mengundang cubitan di pipinya, “Ow!”

“Kang Chani.” 

“Iya iya, ampun, _kak_.” Memang kurang ajar. Masih sempatnya dia _ngeledek._ Sekali lagi dia dapat cubitan di pipi sebelahnya, “Aaaaa!!”

“Ngelunjak ya, bocah. Udah sana mandi dulu. Aku gak mau kamu keliatan belekan di depan yang lain.”

“Yaudah, bareng yuk.”

“ _Nope_. Aku mau masak,” jawab Gatya setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi cowoknya yang dia cubit tadi.

“Seriusan?” Mata sayu Chani langsung bersinar. “Masak apaaa!”

“Paling telor dadar isi keju.” 

“Okeeeh. _Thank you_ , beb. Sini cium lagi dong.” 

“Hadeh, manja banget. Heran.” Meskipun kesannya enggan, tapi Gatya tetap nurut. Susah memang melawan pesona cowok itu kalau lagi semanja ini, kayak magnet. Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat, cewek itu pun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

“Gatya!” 

“Iya?” 

“ _Luv you._ ” 

Tersenyum kecil, Gatya hanya mendengus. Andaikan pacarnya ini semanja itu tiap hari. 

Ah, _nevermind_. Nanti dia capek sendiri, sih. Berasa ngurus anjing. Yang sekarang lebih mirip kucing. Kadang _bomat_ , kadang manjanya minta ampun. Cukup _low maintenance_. Tapi kalau kangennya sudah kebangetan begini, Gatya mana bisa _complain_. Apalagi kalau cowoknya menyuguhkan senyum sumringah begitu, lampu kamar mandinya kalah terang.

“ _Luv you too_ , Chan.”

**End.**


End file.
